1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of fork lift trucks, and is more particularly directed to an attachment to the fork carriers wherein the forks are carried by the attachment, and which attachment is so constructed as to provide for a pivoting, or angulation of the forks with relation to the direction of travel of the fork lift truck. The attachment also provides for carrying rolls of carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art with relation to attachments or means for altering the relationship of the forks of a fork lift truck with respect to the direction of travel are limited to a fork lift truck wherein the fork lift truck itself is articulated, normally between the mast and the power unit in such manner in that the entire mast may be angulated with reference to the power unit, or, wherein by a means called "side shifting", the forks of a lift truck may be shifted with respect to the power unit but only in such instances shifted in a manner such that their location with respect to the power unit may be changed during operation, but their angular relationship to the power unit is not changed. There is no prior art in an attachment to the normal fork carrier wherein the angular relationship of the forks to the fork carrier may be altered during operation and remotely.